Kai (Earth-30)
Kai is the current Elemental Master and Ninja of Fire, and Nya's older brother. He is a Stand User who possesses the memory altering Stand, Fireside. History Becoming a Ninja He and his younger sister worked as blacksmiths in their father's blacksmith shop all their life until they met Master Wu. With his help, Kai learned Spinjitzu and discovered his other teammates, with whom he embarked on many adventures; battling the likes of the Serpentine and the Stone Army while unlocking his elemental power and true potential. Participating in the Tournament After Zane's sacrifice to destroy the Golden Master, the Ninja parted ways before reuniting to rescue Zane on Chen's Island. There, Kai grew closer to Skylor, one of the tournament contenders, as they competed in the Tournament of Elements. Ultimately, he allied with the other Elemental Masters to defeat Chen's army. Adventuring After the war ended, Lloyd was possessed by Morro, who escaped the Cursed Realm and released a legion of ghosts. Kai and the Ninja battled Morro and his forces before the Cursed Realm was destroyed. The Ninja found fame after saving Stiix, but when Nadakhan returned with the Sky Pirates, he trapped Kai and the other Ninja in the Sword of Souls. Jay freed him and reversed recent events with his final wish. On the Day of the Departed, Kai and Nya fought a revived Chen, who they defeated once more. When the Time Twins returned to Ninjago, Kai and Nya reunited with their parents and stopped Krux and Acronix from changing the future. They managed to follow them through time and stopped them before Wu sent Kai and Nya back to the present, while Wu ended up lost in time. Fighting Lord Garmadon Kai joined the Ninja against the Sons of Garmadon, who sought to resurrect Lloyd's father, and were also revealed to be mirror versions of the Ninja. Bizarro Lloyd assembled the three Oni Masks and successfully resurrected Lord Garmadon. The Bizarro Ninja used Garmadon's Oni blood to open a portal to the First Realm, and pushed the real Ninja inside, marooning them in the Realm of Oni and Dragon. Division and Reunification Kai and the ninja would quarrel over a redeemed Garmadon's punishment for his reign as emperor, leading to Nya, Cole, and Zane's breakaway from the team, forming "Team Nya," followed by Kai, Lloyd, and Jay's formation of "Team Jay." Both teams were disbanded after Garmadon's trial. Later, the ninja would travel into space to beat the Scavenger's ploy to use Zane, resulting in Zane's second death. The ninja prevented an evil Zane's resurrection by the Ice Samurai while battling them along with the Fuocasonne. After a few months of being reunified, Kai and the others gain Stand abilities and fight off Sovrano Supremo to stop him from destroying the Multiverse, as well as stopping Zero inside the Digiverse. Kai would grow older and marry Skylor, while raising Georgia. Powers and Abilities Fireside In Season 13, Kai gains the Stand Fireside after accidentally scraping his hand on a shard of a Stand Arrow. Titanium is a long range Stand that can manipulate powers such as Extrasensory Perception altering all information they provide when the victim is touched by one of his five hands, and disguising what people perceive through these powers. He can get others to receive the wrong information, go to the wrong places, and/or target the wrong people. Due to also being the Stand of a Spinjitzu Master, Fireside also has the potential to use Spinjitzu. It's tornado would reflect that of his users. Elemental Power and Spinjitzu Pyrokinesis - The user is able to manipulate and control a fire from a excisted sources or the ability to manipulate flames with a flick of the hand, often used as a projectile, to create fireballs of different size and throw them or use them as melee advantage; it can also be used to break ice or to illuminate areas. * Pyrokinetic Flight - This allows the user the power to propel themselves up or forwards. * Fire Shield Construction - The user can create shields of varying shapes and sizes out of fire. * Heat Generation - The user can generate heat energy for a variety of purposes, by making things hotter or melting objects (most commonly ice). * Smokescreen Projection - When two users of Fire, or two or more streams of Fire, combine their powers together, they can create a makeshift smokescreen. * Fire/Heat Immunity - The user, if concentrating, is unable to be harmed by fire and heat of any kind and even high heat. * Fire Stream Generation - The user can create and realese streams and blasts of fire. * Pyroportation - It allows the user to disappear and reappear using fire powers. * 'Spinjitzu: '''His tornado is red and takes the form of a flame Appearances * [[Season 8: Sons of Garmadon|''Season 8: Sons of Garmadon]] * ''Season 9: Herders'' * ''Season 10: Civil War'' * ''Season 11: Starfarer'' * ''Season 12: Fire 'N Ice'' * Season 13: Battle Tendency * ''Season 14: Cyberball Run'' * ''Season 16: Revenge of Time'' Gallery Armor/ gi KaiRevamp.JPEG|New Moon Gi Kai SW.JPEG| Solar Wind Armor Kai Civil War.jpeg|Team Jay gi Kai- Nexus Lunar.JPEG|Nexus Lunar Armor Kai Flame Keeper.JPG|Flame Keeper Gi KaiSilver.JPEG| Kai Stand Master Gi Category:Civil War Timeline Category:Ninjago Earth-30 Category:Heroes Category:Character Variations